The Snapping Point
by Evil Azurill
Summary: Butch's Mightyena doesn't know if it wants to be a part of Team Rocket anymore. What happens when Butch gives it the chance to return to the wild? PG-13 to be safe...


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or anything associated with it blah blah blah...  
  
The Snapping Point  
  
He tells me I am the best. He does not understand that I do not want to be the best...my master's 'best' is my worst. I am not naturally bad, as most believe dark type pokemon to be. I care deeply for the man who saved me. I owe him for what he and his mate have done for me...but I do not want to repay my debt to him this way. I always do as he tells me, but I do not want to attack people for his purposes. A month ago, I killed for him. That was what made me stop and think.  
  
My master scratches me behind the ears as he laughs.  
  
" Right, Mightyena?"  
  
He and his mate have been talking. I haven't been listening to them. I bark, and this seems to satisfy them both.  
  
" See?" my master asks. " He remembers exactly where we are."  
  
" I guess he does." his mate, Cassidy is her name, replies. " Should we set up camp here, Butch?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
They begin to unpack, and I look around. There is something familiar about the area we have stopped at. Then, I freeze when I see the stump. The image is crystal clear to me now...my earliest memory...

_ It is cold. So cold out here. My pack has rejected me because I am so small. I am of no use to them.   
  
I have no one to huddle against for warmth. Just this tree stump. This has to be the end....I am so numb...  
  
" Butch, what's that?"  
  
I look up. Humans. A man and a woman. I want to run...humans are dangerous...but I am too cold and too weak to move.  
  
" The guidebook has a picture...it says it's a Poochyena."  
  
" It's so tiny...don't they usually travel in packs?"  
  
" Yeah. This one must be the runt."  
  
" Doesn't look too healthy."  
  
" ...let's take it back to Kanto with us."  
  
" What? Why?"  
  
" You got Sableye. Why can't I have a new pokemon, too?"  
  
"...I just don't understand why you don't want a HEALTHY pokemon."  
  
" He'll be fine." the man says. " You'll see, Cass."  
  
He picks me up and wraps me in his jacket. At last...warmth... _

__

If my master had not come along when he did, I would have surely died. He nursed me back to health. Despite the tough-guy act he puts on for everyone, he really does care. I would know. I grew, he trained me, and eventually I evolved into what I am today. A Mightyena. My master's favorite. My master's best.  
  
If only my pack could see me now, they-  
  
A howl interrupts my thoughts. I look ahead of me. Nearly one hundred yards away from me, nine Mightyena and three Poochyena stand. I recognize the alpha female.....it is none other than my mother. The scent of the pack....it matches my own...this is MY pack! They all stare at me. I know what they want. They want me to come over, they want to see me, they want to re-accept me into their pack.  
  
I start to walk over to them. This is my chance to make them proud that I am one of their own, to show them what I can really do-  
  
" Mightyena! Don't wander off, got it?!"  
  
My master's voice. The pack leader gives a warning bark. Humans are dangerous. The pack retreats. I begin to run after them. Don't leave, you haven't seem me yet...  
  
I hear footsteps behind me. I am seized by the nape of my neck. The pack is gone. MY pack is gone.  
  
" Didn't you hear what I-"  
  
I am filled with rage, and before I realize what I am doing, I sink my teeth into my master's hand.  
  
" Ow! Mightyena, let go!"  
  
" Butch!"  
  
" Stay back, Cassidy!"  
  
I growl and thrash my head, ripping his flesh. The taste of blood fills my mouth as I teach him his lesson-  
  
" Let go of me!"  
  
He kicks me. I hit the ground.   
  
" Are you okay?" his mate rushes over. They examine his wound, quite serious. I just lay here. What have I done...? It is the first time he has struck me in a violent way...and I deserve it.  
  
It is because of my master that the other Mightyena want me back, and I have failed to remember this.   
  
Butch.....master......I am sorry.....  
  
He is now holding my pokeball in his good hand.  
  
" Bad. Bad dog..." his voice wavers. He is angry with me. I can sense that his mate is now frightened of me. " This is how I get repaid, huh? Well...I'm done messin' around with you."  
  
The tone in his voice makes my heart ache. I am recalled into my pokeball.  
  
The next time I come out of my pokeball, I am by the stump where I was found. My pack is across the field, unaware of my presence.  
  
" Go."  
  
My master is standing beside me. His hand is bandaged. I look up at him. Go? That's how he calls me out of my ball...but I'm already out. I do not understand, master.  
  
" You want out? Go. There's your pack. Get away from me."  
  
I look across the field. Here's the chance I thought I wanted. Freedom. But....I still do not understand....if this is what I wanted, then why does the thought of leaving my master hurt so badly? An involuntary whimper escapes my throat.  
  
This freedom....it means no more Team Rocket, which is good for me....but it also means no more master to care about me.  
  
I look up. There is a pained expression on my master's face. His eyes are moist.  
  
" You heard me. Go back to the family that rejected you. No thanks necessary." he spat, voice cracking. He is crying......I am confused, for you see, my master never cries.  
  
I realize I don't want to leave him. I will steal for him. I will kill for him. I just want him to be happy....to stop crying for me....  
  
I lick his hand, but he pulls it away.  
  
" No." he says. "...I figured out why you bit me. You...you ain't really a bad dog, are ya? You don't wanna be....and that's why you don't belong with me and Cassidy. You belong where we found ya that day...now go."  
  
No. I will not go. I press my head against his lap and whimper, trying to let him know that I am his, and I will never leave him.  
  
" You belong here with your family."  
  
I belong with you, master. You are my family.  
  
"...look...I suck at goodbyes..." he tries to hold back the tears, but they never cease from flowing.  
  
He sinks to his knees. I press my body against his as he wraps his arms around my neck and cries into my grey and black fur.  
  
" Mightyena..."   
  
I am here.  
  
"....I didn't want to join Team Rocket. But it's the only job I could get....I'm not smart...I'm not talented....do ya see? I didn't want to be bad either....but I gotta."  
  
A long time passes before he speaks again.  
  
"....don't you wanna be with your pack anymore?"  
  
Master, you are my pack. And that's all I will ever need. I know that now. I promise.   
  
I lick away one, salty tear, and finally....finally....he understands.  
  
THE END   
  
Author's Note: Hmm...strange. I appear to like writing angsty stuff, but I'm not an angsty person at all. Omigosh, look! The title is a pun, and I didn't even realize it until now! Eeee! (realizes she sounds like James O.o;;...vows never to do that again XD ) Did you cry? Huh? Did ya? I did...but I guess you get into it more when you're writing it Review! Don't make me beg...


End file.
